Changing History
by LJJ90
Summary: "You have gone through life enjoying nothing and wishing for another life...Hermione Granger wishes for another chance. Unfortunately, the higher powers will not allow her to go back...The past will still change with your acceptance as taking her place"
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything._

_Rebecca Altino was dreaming. Only, she couldn't explain it thoroughly, but it almost felt real. Her eyes widened as she watched dazzling swirls of color and the form of…was that Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series?_

_All of a sudden she was filled with dread and desperation. A sadness like nothing she had ever experienced consumed her. Her body felt like it was ripping apart from the portal and before she knew it, she was in the portal…only she was hearing Hermione's thoughts._

_Hermione was spiraling. Down, Down, & Down she went. Her life was seeping away, memories replaying over and over again. She could remember what the Order said to each other in times of battle._

'_Everything's going to be okay.', they said. 'Just you wait, Mione. Today we bleed but tomorrow we'll smile and go about our lives in joy.'_

_It was suppose to go fine. They were winning. The Hocruxes were destroyed and the battles were more or less won and yet…_

_They lied._

_And now, she was spiraling down a vortex of magic. _

_Her last resort. Not that she thought it would work. _

_She found a spell and using the blood of her friends and some of the enemies they had taken down, she was waiting to go…go, go, go…into the past. A new life, A new beginning, and a new chance. _

_But the spell or ritual as it was, was hardly sound. It was nothing but a child's tale even in the wizarding world. And yet…_

_The Three Hallows existed…So why not time travel without issuing a paradox? It may not be sound but it gave hope, and where ever there was hope, there was a chance, albeit small, but a chance she could change things. _

_She closed her eyes wishing for this chance. If it came down to it, she would sell her very soul to make things right. She would sacrifice anything and everything for those that she loved and died._

_Slowly, the vortex of magic stopped spinning around her. It seemed to pulse before slowly seeping into her. And then, she knew nothing but pain._

"**Rebecca Altino. You have gone through life enjoying nothing and wishing for another life. As you have seen, Hermione Granger wishes for another chance. Unfortunately, the higher powers will not allow her to go back. That does not mean her desire for changing the past cannot be done. The past will still change with your acceptance as taking her place."**

"I don't understand. Harry Potter is real?"

"**Yes, there are different realities all based with different higher beings. There is a reality which follows under Olympian Gods and is based on what your world has viewed as Percy Jackson. There is a reality which follows under the Creator and is based on what your world has viewed as Supernatural. And then there is your reality which is a bit different, it follows under no being but is simply a collective. A world which is based on beliefs. There are those in your world who create universes and ever higher beings brought forth from dreams which turn into belief. It is known as the collective as it where all realities stem from."**

"But I don't understand. The Hermione I just saw was trying to change the past. I sensed that they didn't win but in the book series, there was a happy ending."

"**The book series brought forth the reality of a magical universe…it brought forth that realm and the higher being Magic but once a higher being is brought forth, they have free reign over their reality. In this instance, Magic incorporated manipulation of time to change events. The existence of Time Turners brought heavy consequences. **

**Each time someone uses one, that world is split into two. One in which follows the correct stream and the other which allows for the change. Think of the different worlds having markers and each world is a simple dot on a infinite sheet of paper. The cannon universe is the center. All other worlds stem from the cannon and yet the dot forward and back of the cannon dot correlates to the future or past timeline of that world while the dots to the side or diagonal of the cannon dot correlate to a separate timeline in which a different event occurred. **

**The Hermione who you saw came from a diagonal dot of the cannon dot. Everything was the same except for the end. Harry choose to move on at King's Cross after he was hit with the Killing Curse. This minute difference in choice is why they lost the war."**

"But how come you brought me? Why not Hermione?"

"**Hermione can not go back because she will cause a paradox of that reality. The ritual she used would never had worked. Once her soul was brought back, the universe would become unstable. Her soul has it's own marker. Time turners allow for someone to go back as long as contact is not issued between the subject and it's past's subject. If the subject were to touch anything that is from another timeline, the universe would become unsettled with the knowledge of twin souls with different markers. The basis of that reality would crumble.**

**But your soul has no marker. It is one of the wonders of the collective reality. If you were to take Hermione's place, you could ultimately choose to live in that reality. Any contact with the subjects of the Harry Potter Universe brings forth no disturbance as the universe can not tell of your existence."**

"Who are you? How do you know all of this?"

"**Who am I? I am Magic."**

And before she knew it, Rebecca felt like she was pushed back 100 feet in the air. As her eye's opened, she woke up to a bright blue ceiling in a kids room.

'_**You must tell no one of your knowledge. You can choose to intervene or not. I know you will choose what is right, Rebecca Altino. Good Luck.'**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Rebecca's eyes widened. She sat up and closed hers eyes for a moment before opening them once more. To her astonishment, she was in, what appeared to be, a small child's room. There was a light blue ceiling but the walls around the room were done in a light violet. The floors were carpeted in teal. The room was furnished with a small desk and chair, a dresser, two nightstands and a small bed; all of which were pink. She spotted a mirror attached to the back of the door and walked over to it.

"GAH.", she yelped as she saw her reflection. In front of her, she saw the picture of a small child; perhaps any where from 6 to 10 years old depending on if she was small or big for her age group.

Her former body had been of Portuguese descent. She used to have tanned skin, a short stature, and round face. Her reflection in front of her told a different story. She looked…well…white? Like a white person.

The girl in the mirror had curly blond hair and big blue eyes. Her face was pudgy with baby fat like all children tended to have but she could already see the makings of sharp facial features. Her nose was angular, pointed and slightly upturned unlike the button nose which she had previously had. Her cheeks were full but as she brought her hands to her face poking and kneading her new face, she knew as she grew older and lost the baby fat, she'd have high cheekbones and a pointed jaw instead of her former round face.

She was so lost in examining her new face that when she heard someone call out for her, she jumped back, falling on her behind.

"ANGELICA EVANS! IT'S TIME TO GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!", someone yelled.

Confused, she opened her door and walked down the hallway and down the staircase she saw. She came upon a living room and stopped when she smelled something delicious. It smelled like someone had just baked something. Following the smell, she found herself in the kitchen.

There was a tall blonde woman who was hustling around, putting down a pan of freshly baked muffins. She must have burnt herself as she was shaking her hand.

"Bloody Hell. Note to self, buy some oven mitts.", she heard.

Giggling, she caught the attention of the woman who upon hearing her, turned towards her and narrowed her eyes.

"ANGELICA EVANS! WHY ARE YOU NOT DRESSED?", the woman yelled.

Rebecca startled. Was the woman referring to her?

"Bloody Hell. Forget it, I'll help you after you eat. Come on, sit while I go get you your plate."

Confused, Rebecca nodded and decided to go with the flow. Walking toward the chair the woman pulled out at the dining table, she felt the woman pick her up when she got there and sit her on the chair.

Seconds later, a plate of scrambled eggs, buttered toast and…Ohhh, were those chocolate chip pancakes?…appeared before her. She picked up a fork and started to eat while thinking about that weird event of falling through the portal and meeting Magic.

When it had first happened, she felt as if she were drugged and could only follow through the motions of asking the questions. Never before did she think what happened was real and yet, she was a child again and apparently a white child not that she had anything against white people. Also, the woman spoke in a British accent and if she were in the Harry Potter realm then maybe she was somewhere in Europe. And apparently, her name was Angelica Evans. [**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Will refer to her as Angelica now.]**

She let everything sink through. As she was finishing with her breakfast, she was startled with a thought.

'FUCKING HELL. I'm in Harry Potter! This is so cool but…am I a witch? That'd be awesome! Wonder if I'm listed to go to Hogwarts but wait a second…horrible things happened or is going to happen in the Wizarding World…so maybe I shouldn't go? But it's not like I'm going to be on the front lines…I'm not a major character but wasn't I sent here to change things? But what can I do? Well, it's not like I can do anything now…I'm just a bloody child…I guess I'll just go with the flow. When anything come's up, I'll deal with it then.'

With that though, she finished eating. No sooner than a second passed when she put her fork down, did the woman from before pick her up. She found herself carried through the house, back to what she was pretty sure was her room.

The woman, she figured was her mom, started to take off her pajamas.

Fidgeting, she backed away.

"Woah, woman, what do you think your doing?", she exclaimed.

Her mother sighed, "We do not have time for these games, Angel. It's not like I haven't seen all your bits before."

Biting her lip, she sighed before letting her mom take off her clothes. She was a child, she had to keep reminding herself. It wasn't like she was a teenager or adult.

An hour later, she was dressed in a small pink dress and bright yellow sweater, her feet adorned with black Mary Jane kid shoes, and standing in an office with an old lady waiting off to the side. She felt her mom kneel before her, hugging her like it was the end of the world.

"Now, Angel. I know the move must have left you sad from leaving all your other friends but this is a new chance. Make the best of it. I'm sure you'll have new friends to hang out with soon, baby girl. If there are any problems, you can have the school call me. I love you, Angel.", her mom whispered in her ear.

When her mom let her go, she was ushered by the old lady down the hall. After a while, they came upon a door. The old lady knocked and when the door opened, she was pushed in.

"New student, Ms. Manelli.", The Old lady called before the door was closed behind her.

The teacher looked nice enough. Probably in her mid 20's with chestnut hair and hazel eyes.

"Dear, Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Turning toward the rest of the class, her eyes widened.

Stuttering, she said, "Hello. My name's Angelica Evans."

It wasn't that she was shy or anything that she stuttered or was bewildered. It was a boy sitting in one of the front seats. He had short messy hair and was by far the smallest child in the class. He wore tattered shoes too big, a rather large shirt and shorts held together with a belt. And, he had rather striking emerald eyes with a lightning bolt scar above them on his forehead.

She would bet anything that the boy was Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Rebecca sighed.

She had been contemplating over the last few days whether or not she would befriend Harry Potter. So far, she thought about it and figured, she really didn't want to be his friend.

I mean, did she really want to be close to him when she knew he was going to basically be a huge target in a decade or so. If she was his friend, well, she'd become a target as well in the future which also meant not only would she be in danger but also her new mother.

Her mum was great, the best mum in the world. She made her breakfast and bought her things if she asked and tucked her in at night. Her mum was also muggle which meant that she would be easy to kill in the future.

So, NO!

She was not going to become friends with Harry Potter, no matter how much she wished she could.

As far as she knew, this was the real world now and in the real world, you didn't become friends with someone who had an egomaniac psychotic sociopath after them. If anything, you stayed away and ducked your head. It was a sad thought but there was no way she was going to get involved in the war.

This wasn't like those movies where the good guys always win. Even then, in the Harry Potter movies, there was always a plethora of good people who were tortured or killed and she couldn't expect Harry Potter, just a kid really when he came against Voldemort, to protect her. He probably wouldn't be able to.

I mean, come on! Now that she thought about it, Harry only really won the war thanks to a whole lot of luck and other more experienced wizards like Dumbledore, Severus, etc.

Luck was not going to save her or her mum. And Dumbledore or Severus were not going to be interested enough in a muggleborn to save her.

Which was why she was currently wanting to hit herself over and over again. She was sitting next to Harry even though it was time for recess. Usually, she would go out and play with the other kids not that she was really good friends with the other children considering she could only take so much of the regular childish amusements including 'ohh candy', 'eww cooties', and 'cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater'. Unfortunately, she didn't finish her homework, not that it was exceptionally difficult, she simply didn't do it which is why she was in the classroom during recess.

The main point she was trying to make was the fact that while she was doing homework, Harry Potter's stomach was grumbling and she had a rather large breakfast so she was still rather stuffed currently which also meant she had a bag of lunch which she wasn't really going to eat.

'_GURGLE…GRR…GURGLE.', Harry's stomach sounded again._

_Now, she really wanted to give him the lunch but she didn't want him to think she was being friendly or anything._

_Pursing her lips, she thought it over before sighing. 'It's not like he's going to want to be my best friend just because I give him lunch this one time', she thought._

_Thinking it over a couple more times, she finally bent down to look in her backpack before pulling out her paper bag full of peach marmalade covered sandwich, several small cookies, a small bag of fruit wedges, and juice._

_She nonchalantly placed on the desk in front of Harry before going back to her work. She'd be done soon. Quickly finishing up the math portion of her homework, she turned to the reading assignment and started on it. She was just about done reading about the bird who could finally fly when she heard the sounds of Harry eating. _

_That was another thing, what the hell was up with this supposedly famous children's story? She had never heard of this one. What happened to Cinderella or Snow White. In fact, when she had mentioned 'the Little Mermaid' to another kid they had said they never heard of it before going on and on about 'Fairy's Treasure' which was again unknown to her but just about known to every other little kid. _

_She smiled as she answered the last question: 'What did the main character learn to do at the end of the story?' Rolling her eyes, she circled, 'Benjamin the bird learned to fly.' as she chuckled at the other answers. Seriously, who the hell would think the answer was, 'Bailey the cat learned to sing' or 'Saturn the star learned to shine' when the front cover of the story had a picture of a bird flying on it?_

_When she had first read the Harry Potter series, she was astounded at the stupidity of the Dursleys and the wizarding folk. For the Dursleys, she thought they were just among the 1% of the population who were plain stupid due to genetics. For the wizarding community, she blamed inbreeding but really, the fact of the matter, was that the whole world seemed to be lacking the part of their brain which allowed for people to rationalize or think conceptually. She figured even being an adult in a child's body, not only did she seem smarter than other kids but also the damn adults._

"_T'ank you, Miss.", she heard Harry say next to him. _

_Turning towards him, she nodded. "Wasn't going to eat it anyway.", she said before getting up and starting toward the door to go out for recess, after all, she only wasted about 10 minutes doing her work. She was surprised though when she saw Ms. Manelli who was staring at her in shock._

"_Miss Evans! Did you just do your homework assignments?", Ms. Manelli screeched down at her._

_Gulping, she nodded. "Sorry, Ms. Manelli. I forgot to do it yesterday. I promise to do at home from now on."_

_Ms. Manelli's eyes narrowed, "But you did them, in 10 minutes, all your homework which was due today…all four of them?"_

_Nodding again, she startled when Ms. Manelli grabbed a hold of her arm and said, "Come with me, we need to go see the counselor and principal."_


End file.
